ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal War
The Crystal Wars (aka the Great War) started in 862 CE and eventually ended the following year. The War lasted for fourteen months. It was a major turning point in the history of Vana'diel. Setting the Stage The Republic of Bastok, the Kingdom of San d'Oria, and the Federation of Windurst had conquered all of the known lands of Vana’diel and began to turn their greedy eyes towards each other’s lands. As they turned their attentions upon each other, the Kindred, winged beastmen known as Demons by the five races of Altana, began to mass in the frozen northlands. They were more intelligent then the other beastmen of Vana’deil, and they wore dark armor that protected them from both physical and magical attacks. They were under the leadership of a powerful Demon known as the Shadow Lord who directed his people to send out emissaries to the other beastman of the south. The Orcs, Quadav, and Yagudo all agreed to submit to his authority. Under the Shadow Lord’s orders and the leadership of Demon commanders, the beastmen began to raid small encampments for supplies for his future plans. All three kingdoms were raided using tactics and weapons that they have never seen before. The fourth and largest raid was at the island of Qufim Island near the small fishing town of Jeuno. The Humes fought against a new adversary, the massive Gigas warriors. They were the fourth beastman to be recruited by the Shadow Lord. The Humes were slaughtered and the few that escaped fled to Jeuno. The leader of Jeuno proposed secession from the Republic of Bastok. The president accepted this proposal in order to withdrawal all of his musketeers from Jeuno to his capital to defend it against the rising beastmen. Thus the new city-state of the Grand Duchy of Jeuno was formed and their leader, Kam'lanaut, was made Archduke. No one knew where the strange person came from, but the citizens recognized his intelligence and military brilliance. The Archduke quickly replaced the musketeers by recruiting some of the best warriors found in Vana’diel, and he trained them himself. They became known as the Ducal Guard. This increase in security lessened the beastman raids, and increased commerce and trade in Jeuno. The city quickly began to grow and three bridges – Harbor Bridge, Market Bridge, and Artisan Bridge – were built. The Battle of Bastok The first large assault by the Shadow Lord was taken against the Republic of Bastok. The Quadav had tunneled their way from Palborough Mines to the the Bastok Mines. The mortal enemy of the Galka, the Antica, were also recruited by the Shadow Lord for the assault. They used the Korroloka Tunnel, the same tunnel the Galka used to flee their home, to enter Bastok. The Hume and the Galka fought fearlessly and managed to push back the horde from entering the Metalworks. They sealed off parts of the Zeruhn Mines, but lost many of their own to achieve the victory. The Battle of Garlaige Citadel With the help of the other beastmen, the Yagudo finished building Castle Oztroja. From this location, the Yagudo were able to cut off the magic-weilding Tarutaru from the rest of the world. The Kingdom of San d’Oria secretly attempted to construct a passway from their stronghold Garlaige Citadel into Sauromugue Champaign in hopes of helping the tarutaru of Windurst. Five hundred of the Kingdom's best men were sent to protect the workers. Yet, the Orcs discovered the movement of the San d’Orian knights to the citadel and informed the Yagudo. The two beastmen attacked the stronghold at the point where the workers and knights were deep inside the tunnels. Every last knight was slaughtered, and the beastmen razed the building. Battle of Windurst The Shadow Lord quickly launched an invasion of Windurst. He sent 30,000 of his best troops to destroy the city. The beastmen attacked at Odin’s Gate which was only defended by 1000 War Warlocks, Mithran hunters and Cardians. The Windurstan army was no match for the advancing horde. They breached the gates and began to move towards Heavens Tower. Just as it looked like all hope was gone a bright light from the east appeared. The minister of Optistery, Karaha-Baruha appeared along with the avatar Fenrir, whom the Star Sibyl had forbidden summoning. Fenrir pounced on the beastmen, ripping dozens of them apart with each swing of its paw. The beastmen fleed in fear, and Karaha-Baruha and Fenrir followed after them. Neither were ever seen again. The Battle of Tavnazia An invasion of the San d’Orian monastery at Davoi by the Orcs took place shortly after the fall of the Garlaige Citadel. The Orcs launched a surprise attack from the surrounding mountains and quickly subdued the city. The king, knowing that he couldn’t defend his kingdom from a direct attack, sent one lone Royal Knight to Davoi. The knight carried documents about the powerful weapon Lightbringer which was thought to be housed at Tavnazia. The king planned that the knight would be captured and this documents discovered by the Orcs and they would turn their attention away from San d’Oria and towards their allies in Tavanzia. The plan worked, and the Orcs began to plan for an assault on the stronghold. San d’Oria informed Windurst, Bastok and the Empire of Aht Urhgan about the massing Orcish troops and their plans to invade Tavnazia. Windurst and Bastok agreed to send in troops, but Aht Urhgan, allies of Tavnazia for generations, refused to supply men or equipment. The king’s plan to finally bring Aht Urhgan into the Crystal War failed. Under the cover of darkness, the Orcs launched the largest battle of the Crystal War. One hundred thousand troops and war machines besieged the Tavnazian stronghold. The allied forces did not stand a chance. Messengers were sent out requesting reinforcements, but they couldn’t arrive in time. Every last warrior, mage and hunter were slaughtered, and the citizens attempted to flee their destroyed home through underground tunnels. Then, without warning a huge explosion erupted inside the tunnels. The blast was so powerful that the entire peninsula of Tavnazia was separated from Quon and formed the archipelago that is present today. To this day no one knows how it happened or what caused it. Yet, the five races of Altana believed that it was caused by an Orcish secret weapon. The blast not only destroyed the Orcs, but united the three nations to form the Allied Forces of Altana. The Battle of Jeuno With the dramatic decrease in Orcish troops, the Yagudo and the Quadav began to lose their faith in the Shadow Lord. They withdrew from the war and went into hiding. The Shadow Lord attempted to enlist the aid of the Sahagin and Tonberry, but was largely unsuccessful. Seeing the beastmen’s power weakening, the Archduke Kam’lanaut gathered the Allied Forces of Altana to the city-state of Jeuno to plan a final advance on the Shadow Lord. The Archduke himself also petitioned that the Empire of Aht Urghan join in the war, but the empire once again refused. The Dark Lord quickly sent Gigas warriors to assault Jeuno before they could assemble a planned attack. Under the leadership of the Archduke, the Allied Forces of Altana easily pushed back the troops. The remaining Gigas fled towards Delkfutt's Tower, where they still remain to this day. The Battle of Xarcabard Together, Kam’lanaut and Cid began work on a secret weapon. Kam’lanaut provided Cid with the knowledge of crystal-powered engines. With this technology, Cid designed a ship that was able to fly in the air. He called his new creation an airship and named his prototype “First Ship.” Yet, the Allied Forces of Altana were anxious to defeat the Shadow Lord and decided to go to battle without the weapon. The champion of Bastok, Volker led the remaining troops of the Allies Forces of Altana to the frozen northlands of Xarcabard. The troops were all battle hardened from the many battles and skirmishes they have experienced during the Great War. Yet, even with their experience they were no match for the Demons. Volker decided to send in a small covert group to penetrate the Castle Zvahl Baileys. He chose the best warriors, one of each race, to join him in his mission. This elite squad battled their way to the tallest tower where the Shadow Lord commanded his army from an obsidian throne. The heroes fought together bravely against the dark lord and with one final thrust from Volker’s weapon the Shadow Lord was defeated. Mysteriously, with the vanquishment of the Shadow Lord, all of the Demons vanished as well. The Allied Forces of Altana won and the Crystal War was at an end.